Special Warfare: Legacy
2038, the world's major military superpowers are now being surpassed by a private miltiary corporation known as Frontline Global Operations (FGO). As the US and China recover from the cyber attacks orcestrated by narcoterrorist and leader of Cordis Die, Raul Menendez, members of the Cameron High School Defence Force Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance(SPECTRE) came to the realization that the CEO of FGO, Desmond Karlson, plans on using his vast mercenary army to take control of the world's economy. As war looms, a special team led by Canderous, the son of the legendary Warwolf, plans on stopping Karlson from throwing the world into economic chaos and anarchy. Prologue: S.S.D.D. 12:30 2038, December 5 CHSDF SPECTRE Warwolf Base, Cameron, West Virginia, USA Canderous and X-ray Team on base for mission assignment Objective: Prepare for mission deployment. "Canderous, will you stop listening to that old song!" Emily Allers, Canderous's closest friend and second in command said to him. "Emily, I still don't know why my dad liked this song, but I know that it helped him concentrate before every mission." Canderous responded, listening to "Day 'n' Nite". "What else is new?" I said to the two. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Canderous asked me. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you applied your Ninjitsu training to sneak into my quarters and steal my Mp3 player." I replied. "General, it wasn't the Chief's fault, it was mine." Emily said to me, saying she stole the mp3 player. "Sergeant, you don't have to cover for my son and I'm no longer a General." I said to her. "Right." Emily responded. "So, when's our first mission?" Canderous asked me. "Son, you and Emily will be joined by a third member of X-Ray Team for this first deployment tomorrow in Moscow." I answered. "Always wanted to go to Moscow." Emily said to Canderous. "Been there a hundred times." Canderous said to Emily. "When do we leave, Warwolf?" Emily asked me. "Twenty minutes." I replied. "Dad, I wonder what you did to protect the one you love during times of war?" Canderous asked me. "Experience is the best teacher, Canderous." I replied. Chapter 1: Bailout 05:23 2038, December 6 Moscow, Russia Canderous and Emily en route to the city via MV-22S Osprey callsign "Lady Ace" Objective: Link up with Carmine and prevent the FGO forces from capturing President Dmitri Reznov. "X-Ray 1-1, 1-2, this is Warwolf Actual, Emile Carmine and his team are engaging FGO mercenaries near the Moscow IBC." I said to the two. "How many mercs?" Canderous asked me. "According to UAV recon, he and his team are facing one hundred plus mercenaries." I answered. "Weston, drop the ramp, we're jumping." Canderous said to Weston, ordering him to drop the ramp. "Are you crazy?!" Emily said to him. "Nope, I live for this!" Canderous answered, taking the leap of faith out of the Osprey. "Weston, I'll man the .50." Emily said to Weston. "Master Chief, this is Chief Warant Officer Emile Carmine, my team and I have secured President Reznov but we might need an assist with extraction." Carmine informed Canderous. "Ok, Emily, cover Carmine and his team until I arrive at the RV." Canderous said to her Chapter 2: Deadpool Coming Soon. Category:Special Warfare series